Episode 1999-044 02-13-1999
02-13-1999 Saturday, February 13, 1999 Sponsors: L, N, 14 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1999 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about the number 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Donald Applecore - Donald is an apple farmer trying to save his crop from two mischievous chipmunks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Future careers: footage of a kid acting out a certain job, followed by an adult doing "the real thing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a bridge, which a train crosses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "D-U-C-K-I-E." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lost man in the desert asks a stranger for directions to the city. He builds a pretend city out of sand to show what it looks like. As it turns out, the stranger is an alien. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ashley Olsen sings "Goin' Through Our Mom's Stuff" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog tries desperately to meow, but can only bark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking At Tiger" (Refilmed Version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: HAT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "If You Lost Your L, Look Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter L. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Practice Makes Perfect" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Esto?: Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Lowercase n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Goes to Day Care Telly and Baxter play an animal guessing game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a letter N. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An N-terview with an N |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Let's All Exercise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball, PhD., looks at breathing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang dance to “I’m Walkin’ Right Down The Middle Of Main street USA” at the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tony Bennett and Lexine sing "Little Things" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap and lump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Onstage, Sam the Eagle presents Muppet University, a classy educational feature. He looks through a microscope at a water drop -- and is horrified to see Kermit the Protozoa and Fozzie Amoeba performing vaudeville schtick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for lion |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & the Kidsongs Kids sings "Bumpin' Up & Down, In My Little Red Wagon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A strange poem with L words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand N / n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry asks John-John if he knows the difference between up and down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Draw a line from the dog to the bowl, underline the hen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A set of blocks reveal a square, a triangle, and a circle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which one goes in the square? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lady discovers a monumental "N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "The Wild Wet Wacky Wonderful World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big, bigger, biggest (strongmen) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1999 Episode Guide